Acceptance
by Middy
Summary: Rikku's acceptance of Auron's fate, with help from the Guardian himself. *spoilers* Reviews appreciated.


AN: Uh...heh, first attempt at anything FFX and no, that is not your cue to flee the village. I just wanted to try it out, before I started writting anything bigger. It is an Aurikku, by the way. Reviews appreciated.  
  
-------  
  
Unsent. He was an unsent. The words kept repeating themselves over in my mind as he walked through the group of shocked guardians. I don't think I'd ever felt this hurt, this betrayed, before. How could he simply not be alive? After all this time, all we went through. To say that he wasn't alive was a lie. He was very much alive..just lost.  
  
He paused by Kimahri, lifted a hand and gently gave him an encouraging pat on the chest. I could see the Ronso's sympathetic yet understanding eyes. I started to piece things together--from what I knew--from what Tidus had told me.  
  
High Summoner Braska had asked Auron, ten years ago, to take Yuna to Besaid. But it was Kimahri who took her to the isolated island, not Auron. Because he was already dead. Kimahri knew all along. He had known Auron's position from the beginning. I had been a fool.  
  
The thought entered my mind of its own will, and I lifted my hands to my head. A fool? Was that what I was? To think that what I felt, what I tried desperately to hide, was fated for this from the beginning. It hurt. Agonizingly so.  
  
I felt his gaze on me and I lifted my eyes, letting my hands stay in midair as I shook uncontrollably. He looked at me with a measured amount of pity, regret and--apology? No, not from Auron. Not to me. But still, that look was there, that look that said 'I'm sorry'. I wanted to run to him, to scream at him for this pain, to beg him to stay; but I couldn't move. My feet were rooted to where I stood.  
  
He moved closer; I wanted to run--desired so desperately to flee from this place. I didn't want to see him disappear. But it was too late. The pyreflies were already lifting into the air, his form was fading. A sob caught in my throat. This couldn't be happening.  
  
He said nothing as he passed me, his scarlet cloak billowed behind him. He faced Yuna, his back was to me. "It's been...long enough." His voice filled with acceptance. How could he accept this? I certainly don't. There has to be another way! All this time, we've been trying to save Yuna, and we succeeded. Only to be faced with this? And what Tidus said earlier. He's going to leave too. This isn't fair. There was so much I wanted to say to him. But each time I--I just couldn't.  
  
"This is your world now."  
  
No! No world of mine exists without you! This isn't my world. They can have it. I don't want it. Stay, Auron.  
  
"Please." I said it before I thought it. But I didn't regret it. He paused, his form fastly fading, pyreflies carrying his essence to the farplane, a bare reminder of what he really was. He turned to me once more, a fond smile played at his lips. I saw comfort in that smile, something telling me that he was going to be ok, I didn't have to worry. He nodded at Yuna, and she continued dancing.  
  
"No!" I ran forward, my hands inevitably drawn to my face, unable to contain the gesture of shock and despair. He turned, walked towards me. I froze. With one last, whisper of a breath, the last of his form melted away into pyreflies and flew towards me.  
  
I don't really remember all that happened then. But I felt him. Inside. The feeling was warm, soothing, as if I was being caressed by a warm wind that covered my entire body. I closed my eyes and I could see memories play out before me. Memories.. of when he was with me. I could hear his voice over and over in my mind. Whispers of content and acceptance, comforting words fell on my ears, gracing me with his strength.  
  
"This is your world now, Rikku. Your life. Live it." My eyes shot open as the last essence of his being left me. A sound, a light clatter brought my eyes to the ground. I stooped over and smiled at what I saw. Dark, slim shades lay at my feet. His shades, that hid his face so often from me--from us. I had taken them once before, I recalled, smiling. He remembered.  
  
Lifting the cool metal in my hands, I closed my eyes once more. E muja oui, Auron. I whispered the words out loud and in my mind. I didn't care that there was someone here who could understand me now, didn't care what anyone thought anymore. I had to say the words.  
  
As I turned to join my fellow guardians, a slight wind rose around me. I don't think anyone else noticed it, but I paused. I listened.  
  
"I know Rikku, I know." 


End file.
